TEMBLANDO
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: One Shot. Cuando el pasado regresa y le tenemos que enfrentar... "Os besasteis en silencio donde no habia luz" y luego... no se puede dejar de temblar por las consecuencias. Leelo si te atreves.


**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo**

**ONE SHOT**

**TEMBLANDO**

* * *

Hola, soy yo…

Solo quería decir, decirte que me ha dado tanto gusto verte, el recordar memorias fue… como volver a vivirlas nuevamente… Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces… que caminos tan distintos hemos tomado.

Yo… Terry…

Recuerdas cuando te encontré aquella tarde en el Blue River… me sentí igual… quiero decir…

Lo siento. Estoy divagando desde ayer… no se como estoy ahora.

Quizás solo comparable a aquella noche en el hospital, tan confundida… Quería decir tanto, como ahora; pero no se por donde comenzar…

* * *

Estaba tan nerviosa no dejaba de retorcer el chiffon rosado de mi vestido, la angustia carcomía mis entrañas y por anticipado sabia que el se encontraba en el mismo salón.

Me encamine entre la gente y les distinguí cerca del balcón mientras disfrutaban de unos vasos de licor, ellos reían, lucían tan bien juntos después de tantos años, camaradería, jovialidad, nuevamente como amigos. No sabia como reaccionaria al estar frente a los dos pero el cielo antes despejado se volvió gris, lleno de nubes, la luna había desaparecido de pronto y yo temblando.

EL primero en verme a la distancia fue Terry y me regalo una maravillosa sonrisa que apenas pude corresponder, al llegar los salude a ambos de la manera más normal posible.

Salimos al balcón donde habían dispuesto una mesa para nosotros tres. El insistió aunque afuera parecía amenazar con tormenta. El viento fresco al darme en la piel me erizo completa al mismo tiempo que Terry suavemente rozo mi codo desnudo para darme el pase con suma caballerosidad.

La atmosfera era embriagadora con la luz de las velas danzando dentro de los votivos, tan tranquila al estar resguardada del viento. Parecía deseable y tranquilo el ambiente, lejos de las miradas curiosas, intimo y familiar de cierta manera al estar los tres sentados a la mesa aunque el cielo amenazara con caernos encima en cualquier momento.

Albert y yo reíamos con las anécdotas de Terry, contaba sus aventuras y los lugares mas extraños donde se había presentado, el me mira con intensidad de vez en vez y yo tiemblo al recordar lo que sucedió ayer sobre la hora del crepúsculo…

Me tomo de la mano y me beso en un alejado y secreto rincón del jardín en total oscuridad al amparo de las sombras y yo… correspondí casi temblando de emoción.

Luego le deje y no tuve valor para verle de nuevo hasta ahora que no pude encontrar una excusa para no venir.

No se hacia donde mirar cuando el me acaricia con sus palabras sobre el pasado mutuo, Albert sonríe benevolentemente, embromándonos por esos años de romance juvenil entre Terry y yo. Me hace daño estar en medio de los dos… no se por que sigo temblando.

Albert toma mi mano, nota mi frialdad, soba mi mano contra las suyas suavemente ante el desconcierto de Terry no permite que el se entere, pero su gesto confuso no pasa desapercibido para mi. Tiemblo mientras Albert pronuncia las palabras:

"Candy y yo nos casaremos en tres meses, Terry. Esta es la gran noticia que queríamos compartirte"

Mi garganta se cierra intentando buscar palabras que acomodar en aquel preciso momento pero fallo terriblemente, no puedo atinar a decir nada. Terry se queda en silencio un momento y al final nos felicita para mi total desencanto.

Se levanta de súbito y felicita a Albert con efusividad, luego toma mi mano mientras oleadas de frio y calor recorren mi cuerpo, la lleva a sus labios y la besa, deseándome que sea muy feliz, mientras en sus ojos hay un enorme vacio, una inmensa nada. No encuentro la vehemencia apasionada de ayer en su mirada y eso me horroriza. No puedo evitar jadear, deseo ver sus ojos cual llamas vivas y quisiera gritar pero mi cuerpo solo atina a temblar cual veleta al viento.

La cena sigue como en una comedia trágica, ellos siguen hablando de sus cosas y me hace gracia que en tan poco tiempo el ha pensado, ha decidido, que seguimos siendo "solo" amigos si apenas anoche, en su beso me dijo tanto… cuando me había extrañado, cuanto me había esperado y deseado… y amado…

Ahora le contaba despreocupadamente a Albert como nos encontramos en le lobby ayer y pasamos la tarde charlando mientras el trabajaba, omitiendo obviamente ese beso en la oscuridad, en el silencio, perdido para los demás y para el, pero no para mi. Estoy temblando ante su desprendimiento y frialdad.

La cena termina, yo me despido, no puedo mas… estar aquí entre ellos dos escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar, Terry cuenta sus planes futuros, regodeándose de ellos con saña. Cambio de residencia, vacaciones paradisiacas, romance en puerta, sentar cabeza… Albert le felicita y yo quedo fuera de su vida definitivamente como siempre pensé que seria, pero al toparme de frente con esta realidad, no la puedo aceptar.

Había jurado que no iba a llorar cuando llegara este momento, pero desfallezco con la sola idea, les dejo para que sigan contándose sus planes, me voy… llorando y temblando.

No tengo el valor de irle a buscar, no debo, busco con ingenio enterarme del código de su habitación, marco cada 15 minutos, el sonido del disco retrocediendo me vuelve loca de angustiante desesperación, pero el no atiende. Se que esta ahí.

* * *

Pasada la media noche, vuelvo a intentar y de pronto el ha contestado… sin contestar.

Desgarrándome, suplicando en silencio, intentando hacerte recordar nuestro pasado, nuestro amor… intentando arreglar de alguna manera algo que siento he roto entre nosotros y me es insoportable…

-Terry yo… yo… le dije que si, tuve que hacerlo. El… ha estado a mi lado siempre y yo… yo… Terry ¿Me escuchas? Di algo…

Tus ojos esta noche fueron dagas heladas clavándose dentro de mí… Terry… háblame… -Suplico.

Solo su respiración arrítmica del otro lado de la línea, alimenta mi terror de no ser comprendida, perdonada… De pronto, una profunda aspiración suya me tiene conteniendo el aliento en correspondencia, tiemblo.

No sabia que podría decirme, fui una cobarde por no enterarle de mi posición actual y lo deje pasar… internamente sabia que arruinaría ese reencuentro tan cálido y espontaneo, su compañía, su devoción al verme… y entonces caí en la cuenta, fue lo mismo que el hizo en el pasado, al no decirme lo que había pasado con Susana, el sabia que todo terminaría en cuanto yo me enterara. Que bien me conocía, y que cruelmente bien le conozco…

Me estremezco entera al sentir la inminente perdida y temblando me aferro a su jadeo entrecortado.

Alientos escapando de su boca y yo, colgando literalmente del auricular asiéndolo con ambas manos como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No debería sentirme así, pero esto duele tanto.

El tenia que saber que yo… yo… le…

Suaves jadeos me advierten que esta preparándose para hablar y al final, después de un lapso perdido en el tiempo como si sopesara mis palabras, solo dice:

-Voy a colgar.

La línea muere al igual que mi corazón y yo… temblando.

* * *

**CHICA DE TERRY**

**28 de Enero 2013**

**Espero les haya partido el alma**

***Inspirado en la canción**

**TEMBLANDO. ****Hombres G**


End file.
